finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Adriano D Adamo/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy X/Part 11
Moin Moin und Hallo. Wir sind hier bei Game One. Pause. Nicht! Hab ich euch falsche Hoffnungen gemacht? Gut. Ist zwar fies, ist mir aber egal. Mir wurde schon einmal Amnesty International auf den Hals gehetzt. Da macht ein zweites Mal auch nichts aus. Für den Grund lest euch meinen ersten Walkthrough durch. Die eskalieren gleich bei solchen kleinen Sachen. Ist aber auch egal. Das hier ist der elfte Part meines Walkthrough zu Final Fantasy X. Los gehts. Alte Bekannte Fassen wir die Ereignisse aus dem letzten Part zusammen: Wir bekammen eine neue Bestia, Ixion; Donna und ihr S&M-Sklave kassierten eine Abfuhr von Auron; wir führten unsere Reise auf dem Rücken eines Elfanten-Fisches fort und Yuna wurde währenddesses von den Al Bhed entführt. Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass ich es kurz zusammen fasse. Jetzt sind wir am Nordufer angekommen. Geht erstmal zu O'aka und füllt eure Vorräte wieder auf falls ihr gegen den Al Bhed-Fänger sehr viele Potionen verbraucht habt. Geht jetzt den Weg rechts von der Treppe entlang. Und was haben wir da? Das Al Bhed-Lexikon Band 12. Bald können wir diese merkwürdigen Typen verstehen. Weiter links befindet sich eine Truhe mit einem Äther. Nicht schlecht. Geht jetzt weiter bis ihr den nächsten Bezirk erreicht. Hier ist jemand der im Wasser liegt. Bestimmt auch noch sehr arrogant. Denn wenn wir versuchen weiter zu laufen, beschimpft sie uns. Da wir mal nicht so sein wollen, helfen wir ihr. Aber wartet. Es ist Rikku!!! Und sie war die Person die den Al Bhed-Fänger gesteuert!!!. Also hat sie Yuna entführt. Ohh, ich würde am liebsten zu ihr gehen und ihr so gerne eine davon verpassen. Aber statt sich zu entschuldigen, legt sie einen Striptease hin. Mehr oder weniger. Sie legt ihre Rüstung ab und hat danach nur noch sowas wie Hotpants an. Ja, das passt zu einer Stripperin. Kurz bevor wir das machen können, kommen ein paar Zeugen. Und da ich eh schon den ganzen Amnesty International-Scheiß an der Backe hab geht das nicht. Doch da folgende kann auch spaßig werden. Wakka kommt. Die wohl Al Bhed feindlichste Person in Spira. Doch bevor wir sehen können wie Rikku Wakka bestimmt fertig gemacht hätte, kommt Yuna. Haben die es bald? Wer kommt als nächstes? Obama? Es ist aber nur Lulu. Die drei unterhalten sich. Sie kommen zu einer Entscheidung. Statt sie ins Futter des Schus zu tun und ihm zu zurufen: Hey Fettbacke, es gibt was zu essen; haben sie eine andere Idee. Diese ist genau so unüberlegt und bescheuert. Sie kamen zu der Entscheidung, dass Rikku eine Leibgarde werden soll! Da klingt das mit dem Futter schon besser, nicht? Doch wir können nichts dagegen tun. Und somit haben wir einen neuen Charakter. Rikku ist im Kampf nicht grade die stärkste. Ihr Fokus liegt in der Artillerie. Sie bringt drei wichtige Faktoren mit: #Klauen: Rikku ist vom Beruf her Diebin. Das erlaubt uns die Gegner um ihre Items im Kampf zu erleichtern. Sehr hilfreich. Damit es ein andere Charakter erlernen kann, muss er sehr viele Sphärolevel investieren. Da ist es einfacher sie im Team zu behalten. #Basteln: Rikkus Ekstase ist, wenn man sie richtig einsetzt, wohl die stärkste. Der Zweck ihrer Ekstase besteht darin zwei Items zu kombinieren. Diese können Schaden zufügen, heilen oder eure Angriffe verstärken. Hier kann man genau so viel gutes heraus bekommen wie man Scheiße damit bauen kann. #Der Umbau: Der Umbau ist ein spezielles Menü was sie mitbringt. Da sie eine Al Bhed ist kennt sie sich gut mit Waffen und Maschinen und sowas aus. Das hat den Vorteil, dass sie unsere Waffen verbessern kann. dafür sind aber spezielle Materialien nötig. Wie Sphäroiden und so. Im Laufe des Spiels findet ihr Waffen mit keinem Effekt aber vier leeren Kästchen. Die sind extra für den Umbau gedacht. Durch den Umbau verändert sich der Name und das Äußere der Waffe. Das Bruderherz ist die einzige Waffe die nicht umgebaut werden kann. Jetzt folgt das erste Tutorial mit Rikku als vollwertiges Mitglied. Nachdem ihr das gemacht habt, trainiert etwas um mit Rikku auch in richtigen Kämpfen klar zu kommen. Erleichtert dabei auch die Gegner um ihre Items. Lauft jetzt weiter bis zu einer Brücke. Hinter ihr befinden sich vier Antidote. Lauft weiter. Bald erreicht ihr das Guadosalam. Kurz davor ist eine Mega-Potion zu finden. Danach gehts auf ins Guadosalm. Guadosalm Willkommen im Guadosalm. Warum denke ich da immer an Guano? Es ist der Wohnort der Guados. Sobald ihr da seid führt euch Twamel ins Haus. Er ist Seymors Buttler. Er ist aber nicht besser als Mr. Belvedere. Ihr findet dann rechts vor dem Eingang zum ersten Haus einen Speichersphäro. Neben dem Eingang ist auch noch eine thumb|304px|Was genau soll das darstellen?Mega-Potion. Geht danach zu Lulu. Sie erzählt euch die Geschichte über Seymors Familie. Lange Rede, gar kein Sinn: Seymor hatte es nicht leicht. Das coole ist: Seine Mutter ist Anima. Wir aber erst später gesagt. Geht dann durch die Tür. Doch unser Mr. Belvedere hält uns auf und schickt uns ins Speisezimmer. Jetzt könnt ihr euch wieder bewegen. Macht eh wenig Sinn, da gleich Seymor kommt. Und was hat er da in der Hand? Es ist anscheinend ein Sphäroid. Aber kein gewöhnlicher Sphäroid. Es ist einer aus Zanarkand. Er zeigt uns eine Illusion von Zanarkand. Es ist der Moment wo die Stadt zum ersten von Sin angegriffen wird. Und wer ist das? Es ist Lady Yunalesca und Lord Zejon. Sie machen kurzen Prozess mir Sin. Hätten sie es besser gemacht, könnten wir jetzt in Besaid sein und am Strand uns einen hinter die Birne kippen. Wir zeigen ihnen mal wie man es richtig macht. Danach löst Seymor die Illusion auf. Aber dann passiert es. Tidus fängt an zu heulen. War nur ein Witz. Es ist noch schlimmer. Seymor macht Yuna einen Heiratsantrag!!! Wer kann zu einem Typen im Bademantel schon nein sagen? Yuna fängt dann kurzdarauf an zu hyperventilieren. Doch kurz bevor sie vor einem Kollaps steht, fordert Auron die Gruppe auf die Villa zu verlassen. Gesagt, getan. Doch nicht aus eigenen Willen. Seymor schmeißt uns nämlich raus. Scheiß Bademantel-Hippie. Draußen sollen wir etwas besprechen. Nach der Besprechung kommen sie zum Entschluss im Abyssum weitr nach Antworten zu suchen. Das ist doch ein Plan. thumb|left|306px|Seymors VillaGeht aber davor ganz nach link und durch die Tür in der Ecke. Hinter dem Baumstamm ist das Al Bhed-Lexikon Band 13. Geht dann nach unten. Lauft an dem Guado vorbei, hier gibt es nur Guados, und öffnet die Truhe. Darin ist ein Elixier. Nicht schlecht. Lauft dann weiter bis zum Flur. Der führt euch direkt zum Abyssum. The Ghost-Hour Grade eben sind wir aus Seymors Villa rausgeflogen und sind jetzt im Abyssum. Ist ja wie im Suff: Wo rausfliegen und in irgendeinem Loch landen. Aber nicht jeder will rein. Rikku bleibt draußen weil sie nicht auf jemand speziellen treffen will. Und Auron bleibt draußen, weil er den Ort einfach nicht mag. Es hat kein Sinn sie zu überreden, also gehen wir einfach ohne sie weiter. Als kleine Info: Im Abyssum kann man mit Leuten reden die besegnet wurden. Kurz und knapp: Man kann mit toten Menschen reden. Jetzt könnt ihr euch frei bewegen. Geht am besten zuerst zu Wakka. Er redet grade mit seinem kleinen Bruder Chapp. Chapp war der eigentliche träger des Bruderherz. Deswegen kriegt euer Schwert jetzt auch ein Upgrade. Es hat jetzt einen +10% Nässe-Schlag und Durchschauen. Das bewirkt, dass ihr automatisch analysieren habt. Aber Regen bringt nicht immer Segen. Falls ihr damit ein Monster angreift das wasser-elementar ist, zum Beispiel ein Wasserpudding, heilt ihr ihn. Das ist dann blöd. Geht dann zu Lulu. Sie zeigt zum ersten Mal Gefühle. Sie redet über Liebe!!! Sie redet über Chapp. Für die die es nicht mitbekommen haben: Lulu war Chapps thumb|303px|Das Abyssum. Diesen Ausblick können wir leider nicht sehen.Verlobte. Doch bevor wir sie wirklich trösten können, sagt Yuna, dass sie sich entschieden hat. Sie war hier um mit ihren Eltern zu reden. Nicht besonders wichtig, aber wir wollen sie ja auch nicht auslassen. Also: Zurück zur Seymor. Wir gabeln einfach auf den Rückweg die beiden die nicht mitgehen wollten auf. Will sie oder will sie nicht? Wieder vollzählig machen wir uns auf zu Seymor. Doch bevor wir wissen ob wir Seymors Junggesellenabschied planen sollen, erscheint der Geist eines Guados. Er heißt Jyskal Guado. Ich hätte jetzt nichts gegen ein kleines Kämpfechen, aber Yuna besegnet ihn vorher. Immer kommt sie dazwischen. Nein, du darfst nicht kämpfen. Nein, du darfst nicht in die Kammer. Nein, ihr dürft nicht gegen den Zombie-Kämpfen. Nein, ihr dürft Seymor nicht nackt durch die Stadt mit fackeln jagen. Wer genau dabei nackt sein sollte ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Er hinterlässt etwas, aber dazu später mehr. Geht jetzt zurück zu Seymor. Dort angekommen unterhält sich Yuna mit dem Bademantel-Hippie. Währenddessen Können wir machen was wir wollen. Wo ist nur Mr. Belvedere? Ich muss mal auf Seymors Privatklo und ich kenne mich mit guadonischem Klopapier nicht aus. Also muss das wohl sein Buttler machen. Labert rum oder geht einkaufen. Macht was ihr wollt. Wenn ihr gehen wollt müsst ihr Yuna ansprechen. Und die Antwort ist: Nocht nicht klar. Seymor reist nämlich zum Tempel von Macalania da er denkt, dass Yuna noch etwas mehr Zeit zum nachdenken braucht. Im Klartext: Es könnte vieleicht einen Junggesellenabschied geben. Da wir aber nicht ohne ein klare Antwort weg gehen wollen, reisen wir jetzt zum Macalania-Tempel. Ich will diesen Junggesellenabschied. Ähh ich meine Seymor soll einen bekommen. Die Donnersteppe - Tango mit dem Wetter Bisher gabs nicht viele verschiedene Landschaften die wir sahen. Und die gefährlichste war bestimmt nur die Umkleide der Besaid Aurochs. Doch das ist jetzt anders. In der Donnersteppe gibt es ununterbrochen schlechtes Wetter. Und damit ist gemeint, dass es rund um die Uhr donnert. Aber das ist nicht das schlimmste. Hier ist das zweit schlimmste Minispiel im ganzen Spiel. Das Blitze-Minispiel. Wie ich schon mal erwähnt hab sind die Waffen des Solaris die stärksten des ganzen Spiels. Dafür braucht man aber spezielle Siegel und Marken. Und eine gibt es hier zu holen. Dafür müsst ihr dieses Minispiel absolvieren. Es besteht darin vom Blitz getroffen zu werden. Wenn man aber im richtigen Moment die X-Taste drückt, bleibt man auf den Beinen. Das ist der Sinn der Sache. Hört sich nicht schwer an? Ist es auch nicht. Doch um das wertvolle Item zu bekommen müssen wir das 200 Mal in Folge schaffen!!! Ohne auch nur ein Mal auf den Popo zu fallen. wenn ihr es habt, geht zu Reisebedarf und da kriegt ihr das Item. Aber jetzt weiter in der Story. Sobald ihr ankommt findet ihr eine Truhe mit zwei Phönixfedern auf der linken Seite. Vor euch seht ihr eine Person namens Meichen. Sie erzählt euch alles über die Donnersteppe. Die Dinger die so aussehen wie große Schirme, sind große Blitzableiter. Die gibts hier wie Sand am Meer. Und weiter vorne gibt es den optimismus in Person: Shelinda. Sie fragt uns über Yuna und Seymor aus. Oder besser bekannt als Suna. Ihr findet in der Nähe von euch eine Truhe mit einer Wasserbombe für Wakka. Das ist eine Waffe. Aber es kommt noch schlimmer. Wie manche Leute Angst vor Spinnen oder Clowns haben, hat Rikku Angst vor Blitzen. Dann sollte sie lieber nicht in die Donnersteppe gehen. Scheiße, da sind wir ja grad. Das kann ja nett werden. Alle zwei Sekunden springt sie auf und fängt an zu heulen. Dafür haben wir schon Tidus. Da wir aus rechtlichen Gründen Rikku nicht wegen ihrer Quengelei den Hals umdrehen können, gehn wir in den Reisebedarf und legen uns schlafen. Yuna geht als erstes. thumb|310px|Das sieht cool ausTidus, der anscheinend schon lange keine mehr abbekommen hat, folg ihr und spannert etwas ins Zimmer. Doch er hat beim Spannern den typischen Anfängerfehler gemacht: er hat sich beim linsen an die Tür gelehnt statt an dem Türrahmen festzuhalten. So fällt er ins Zimmer rein und kann sich schön eine Ausrede einfallen lassen. Doch da kommt schon ihr Bodyguard Wakka. Er hebt Tidus hoch und sagt ihm, dass das nicht richtig ist. Die wohl am offensichtlichste Antwort wäre: Ein Mann hat Bedürfnisse. Aber das sagt er nicht. Wakka frägt euch daraufhin ob ihr auf Yuna steht. Die klügste Antwort die ihr wählen könnt ist Sie ist nicht mein Typ. So steht ihr immernoch cool da. Geht dann an die Rezeption zu Rin. Er gibt euch das Al Bhed-Lexikon Band 14. Ausgeschlafen und mit einer Morgenlatte in der Hose einem gesunden Frühstück im Magen, gehts weiter. Speichert erstmal im Reisebedarf ab. Jetzt dürft wir endlich kämpfen. Hier sind es fast nur blitz-elementare Gegner. Also setzt mit Lulu Wasser-Angriffe ein und schon hat sich die Sache erledigt. Nach einer Weile ruft Yuna due Gruppe zusammen. Sie will uns ihre Enscheidung über Seymors Antrag bescheid sagen. Sie will ihn heiraten. Also gibts doch einen Junggesellenabschied! Warte, was? Sie heiratet ihn? Seit wann das? Wie kann sie das tun? Das witzige ist: Jeder einzelne aus der Gruppe ist geschockt. Bestimmt kräuseln sich grade Aurons Ohrenhaare. Aber es bringt nichts darüber zu jammern oder sich über Aurons Alter lustig zu machen. Also gehen wir weiter. Ihr findet auf der linken Seite dann eine Truhe mit einem Allheilmittel. Lauft dann immer weiter geradeaus. Verlasst dann die Donnersteppe. Rikku freut sich bestimmt am meisten. Nachdem sich die Gruppe etwas ausruht, besprechen Auron und Tidus etwas. Sie machen sich Sorgen um Yuna und wie es weiter gehen soll. Ich verrate euch jetzt noch nicht wie es weiter geht. Aber im nächsten Part werde ich das machen. Überlebenstipp des Tages *Jemand ist erst tot wenn ihr seine Leiche seht *Buttler haben es nicht einfach *Bademantel-Hippies sind keine guten Gastgeber *Auch Emos haben Gefühle *Man kann von einem Blitz getroffen werden und es überleben Navigation Zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | Vorblättern